Lizlord
Lizlord is an unconfirmed specimen of Experiment Labs. He is similar to the mysterious creature that humans call "lizards", can destroy almost anything due to posion that oozes out of his skin when attacked, and send anyone to Ban Island, like Denno Senshi. He does NOT work for Ban, he's the only one who can do true banning. Lizlord, along with most of the X-Creatures, IcE and Nightmare, was destroyed in the Final X Showdown. Background Lizlord was created over 100 years ago on the Space Colony Aircraft by Harold Aye-Que. He was trying to create an imortal creature to study the disease his granddaughter had in order to cure her. He had recently invented Bioliz who was a bit of a failure, but an idea then struck him. He attempted to combine the DNA of Bioliz with that of penguin DNA. The result was Lizlord who did appear to have the right DNA to be imortal. Unfortunatley, Lizlord soon turned out to be a violent creature who nearly destroyed the Aircraft. Luckily Harold Aye-Que stuck him into suspended animation just in time and sent his container tube down to Antarctica and buried under 500 feet of ice hoping that it would never reach the surface. A few years later Harold invented Speeddasher who was less violent. but still had a not so good attitude. Harold assumed that the liquid in Lizlord's stasis tube would've frozen by now and that the expiriment had died. However he was wrong, for in a long period of suspened animation Lizlord survived waiting to be awakened. Many years later through the ice in wich Harold had buried him in melted and the stasis tube was discovered by G. The scientist opened up the tube having no idea what the creature was, but soon regreted it. Lizlord went on a rampage through the Gadget Room and then ran into the forest. For awhile he lived there lving off of O-Berries and Fish that he caught in the streams. Unfortunatley Lizlord was starting to get weaker. Due to being over half lizard he was cold-blooded and that made it hard for him to survive in Club Penguin. He was able to build a warm house out of grass and fallen trees, but it was still rather cold. This forced him to join Herbert P. Bear for awhile. The bear supplied him with warmth, but he also made him pay 5 coins each month. One day he couldn't afford to pay anymore and Herbert kicked him out. He was now on his own again. He knew that the cold wouldn't kill him unless it was incredibly freezing, but he still didn't like it. A few months later, Lizlord had joined Darktan, but left a bit before the pie war due to believing Darktan was a bit foolish in his choices. A few days later he met Nightmare. The wraith offered him a job as his assistant and Lizlord accepted due to Nightmare offering him warmth. There are theories circuling that Lizlord is actually a type of cryptid called a Reptoid But most specifically, The Lizard-Guin. Involvement Lizlord is Nightmares scientist for all his projects since being taken in, and makes appearances in stories such as Tales of Phantasm and Nightmare Epic by Nightmares side. He constantly upgrading the X-Virus so that it takes effect longer and the antibody is free faster. His current project is X-Virus 2.0. He was even in King Akumas army after he took control of Darktan II, And soon needed to join a bigger army and he soon will see his fierce creatures... Quotes ---- Lizlord: How can I torture you into screaming so loud the X-Virus activates? Random Penguin: ... Lizlord: That's it! I'll scream at you in Unicode like that glasses wearing puffle! Random Penguin: NOOO! Lizlord:ΔΩϠ‽Я҂Ӷ۝۩ᴥᵯ₠∏℗ЙӜिআஇணഊ෴ษ༕࿄Ᏻᕇ⁡⃔∏⊛⎳⎲⏎␀①⑫⓬☎☸☈♔♕♖♗♘♙♚♛♜♝♞♟♨✆✉✍❀⨇ⶹㆱ﷼＊ￅ! Random Penguin: ... Lizlord: I'll try symbols! Random Penguin: Anything but that! Lizlord:~|¡¿†✞‡↔↑↓•¶#¹²³½⅓⅔¼¾⅛⅜⅝⅞∞‘“’”«¤₳฿₵¢₡₢$₫₯€₠₣ƒ₴₭₤ℳ₥₦№₧₰£₨₪৳₮₩¥♠♣♥♦! Random Penguin: ... Lizlord: Darn! Common Nerdy Marks! Random Penguin: WHY ME? Lizlord:©ΩÜö™∫∞πΣΔ∏☢! Random Penguin: ...! Lizlord: This calls for drastic measures! Uncommon Weirdo Marks! Random Penguin: THIS IS TORTURE! Lizlord:◊⁂☞∴∵؟※♪♫♬♩☭⊘☃☏☠☤☤☂☾✌㎭♲♻✄㎯ Random Penguin: HOW DO YOU TALK LIKE THAT?!?! Lizlord: Two plans left! Here we go! Random Penguin: Gulp! Lizlord:–—…°≈≠≤≥±−×÷←→·§ Random Penguin: SCARY! Lizlord: This is the ultimate way to end this! Time to play WHAT?!?! Random Penguin: AHHHHHH! Lizlord: I hope my screaming X-Virus activation trick works this time. Trivia *Its cruelty is similar to that of Darktan. (He makes his victims watch WHAT?!? and the spinoff's for three days straight) *Lizlord asked Darktan II to help the X Antibodies during the Nightmare Epic. See also *Experiment Labs *Nightmare *X-Virus *X-Burger Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:X-Creatures